Individuals often use electronic communications to communicate with others, wherein electronic communications include email, instant messaging, posting comments with respect to a story or blog, writing a blog, text messaging through utilization of mobile phones, amongst others. For instance, individuals today can use an email application to communicate with other people, to transfer documents or other files to individuals in a professional setting, to share pictures/videos with family or friends, etc.
Typically, email applications are configured to display emails to users based upon time of transmittal or receipt of an email. Thus, an email received more recently is typically presented above an email received later in time. Many email applications additionally include a mechanism that allows emails to be displayed based upon sender of the email, subject of the email, or other suitable criteria. Because so many people use email to communicate with one another, organizing entails in an effective manner can be problematic.
One example manner for organizing emails is creation of folders in an email application, wherein an email can be manually or automatically (based upon rules defined by a user) placed in a particular folder. Thus, for instance, a user can create an email folder that corresponds to family members of the user. When an email is received from a family member of the user, the user can cause the email to be located in the created folder. Moving emails from an inbox of an email application to an appropriate folder can be done manually, such that the user first reads the email and determines which folder the email belongs to and thereafter manually transfers the email to the appropriate folder. In another example, the user can generate one or more customized rules that cause emails to be automatically transferred from an inbox to a folder at the time the email is received (such that the user never sees the email in the inbox).
While use of folders can be an effective manner for organizing a substantial number of emails, organizing emails in such a manner can be expensive in terms of time. Additionally, many users are apprehensive in connection with causing email to be automatically moved from an inbox to a certain folder, as the user may forget to review contents of the folder.